The Childeren of the Weeping Country
by Orochimaru-dana's I-Chan
Summary: Rain fell down mixing with the blood...What had happened? Why? These are the questions left for a young Pain, who has so few answers."A must read for any Pain or Akatsuki Fans"
1. Falling slowly

**I'm super sorry it took so long my computer was having some issues. So it's finally here.**

**And there is no Gore in this chapter**

He wasn't sure what had happened. The few things that he could remember, played over and over, echoing inside his head, like a terrible nightmare that he'd just woken up from. It would of been so much easier if he  could just forget. But no, he couldn't forget, how could he? His world had just been tipped over. Warped into a mess of sadness and blood.

In a single moment his 'far from perfect, but still satisfying' life had been utterly destroyed, and the broken pieces were scattered around him like broken glass. How could they leave him like this? How could she leave  him?

He now understood the old proverb, 'Never make someone your every thing because when they're gone you'll have nothing'

Looking down at his blood-splattered hands he let a tear fall from his eye. Rain started. It was just a drizzle at first but time passed by and the light drizzle became a downpour. It was a good thing too. The rain washed away the gore around him, and made his salty tears wash away too.

People passed the sobbing child like he was invisible. To them, he and the gruesome scene pretty much were unobservable. Death, and orphaned children were just an every day event in a war-ridden country like this.  Nobody would even consider helping the child, because the only people that any of the villagers could trust were themselves. They didn't care for any one but themselves in Mist village. Why would they? If they tried to help  some one, or show compassion it would only show weakness, and they'd either end up getting mugged, or killed.

He'd seen it many times before and never thought much about it. Someone, normally a forigner, would go soft over an abandoned child and offer food or money to the malnourished kid. That was where they'd made their  mistake. Once somebody in the Mist village knew that you had wealth or sustenance you were done for. He'd seen many people fall into this same trap, and none of them came out alive. It wasn't just visitors either Nagato had seen shinobi of many ranks die trying to help the less fortunate

_Nagato had been abandoned at a very young age. His father had been killed before he even knew that he had a son, leaving his young mother to raise a child on her own, in one of the worst nations in the world. When Nagato was born he had been born with a "birth defect" as his mother called it. His eyes held a ripple pattern.  
Because of this his mother hated him; she rejected him with her whole body, only giving him food and shelter to spite him with the worthless life he was living. Now and then Nagato would cover his eyes with his hair so  his mother wouldn't have to see the eyes she hated so much. Nagato wasn't even given a name or even allowed out side. His mother was afraid that the village would kill her if they found out about her 'different' son.  
_

_He didn't hate his mother because of this; instead he blamed himself for his mother's unhappiness. He was too young to understand that he was being punished. He was only 5 when his mother died from pneumonia  cursing his name. After that it was him against the world.  
_

_The Mist village was not a place for a small child. If you were going to live there you'd have to know how to fend for yourself. Fighting or pick pocketing, were skills that every one had in Mizugure, at least the ones who  didn't have a death wish. Nagato was more for the pick pocketing. He's learned this skill from a traveling merchant and picked up on it right away. It was less work than fighting and if he was caught there was only a  60 chance he would be killed.  
_

_Nagato was much like everyone else in the Mist, stealing someone else's dinner to have his own.  
_

_By the time he was 6 he had joined a small group of homeless children that worked together to earn their bread the idea of the group was very functional. Mostly it was to share your earnings with the group. Everyone  earned their fair share so no one went hungry for a long period of time.  
_

_Still name-less and lacking socializing abilities Nagato got by with being was the youngest in the little group, and the quickest, most experienced thief. So when he saw a worthy target he wouldn't think twice about asking the group.  
That's what happened on the day he met her. It was just a normal run through the market but something caught his eye. It was the back of a young woman's yukata. The yukata stuck out like a sore thumb. Instead of  the normal earth tones, it was a dark blue, it wasn't just plain fabric there was a delicate pattern of purple silk clouds sprinkled all over it.  
_

_Was this person a complete idiot? Did she want to be killed? Her kimono pretty much said "Hey guess what? I'm rich, weak, and defenseless! Rob me!" It didn't matter to Nagato at the time but, this poor woman  wouldn't last a day with that look. Nagato ran closer in curiosity, trying to see just who this dimwit was. He couldn't see her face exactly but he could tell by her body that she was at least 25, well fed, but not over  weight. Some how the fact that someone who could buy a kimono like that was in a village like this bothered Nagato.  
_

_'Couldn't she just use her money to move to some place better like Konaha?' he said silently to him self 'Why is she here?! If she likes it here so much couldn't she just buy this little town, it isn't much. And that  yukata, it's almost like she's bragging about being better than all of us!'  
_

_'You know what?' he thought 'She is going to be robbed... and I'm going to be the one to do it' a smirk came across his face as he imagined how long the group would be fed from this. He walked casually down the  street trying to look normal. Well as normal as a dirty six and a half wearing an over sized stained T-shirt and boxers could. The child waited for his chance while pretending to look at some freshly caught fish.  
_

_Nagato had never had fish before. His stomach growled at the thought of a warm meal. Ugh, he was losing his concentration. He looked over; the woman was still looking at the stand she was staring at before.  
Now that he was closer he had a better look at this girl's head. She had light silver, almost white hair that was pulled back with a dark cloth. Her hair had an amusing zigzag. She wasn't beautiful, nor was she ugly. Her eyes were big and blue, and she had three scars over her left.  
_

_It seemed like it'd be easy enough to grab her wallet and go.  
It'd been at least 13 minutes since he'd started watching her, and though Nagato was a thief he was still a child and hated to be kept waiting. A few more minutes passed and finally she gave the store owner a big goofy lopsided smile and pulled out her wallet to pay for her goods. This was when Nagato made his move._

**Was that okay? I know it seems OOC right now but this is about Nagato-chan as a child up to when Jiriya taught him, so this is supposed to be about how he became who he is today. So if he seems OCC, he was meant to. Also this is a flashback but it's kinda obvious now so next chapter isn't going to be italicized.**

**Please R&R**

**Next chapter: Breath me**


	2. Breath Me

**Extra Special Blah Blah Blah I'm sooooooo very very sorry to keep my readers waiting(if I actualy have any readers...TT.TT) I bet you hate me TT My dad found out I was reading lemons on fanfic and blocked it.--Well actually I kinda confessed to reading lemons... I really hate keeping secerets, and I feel sooo ashamed 4 it So any hoo here's my second chapter! Finaly! I really hope I make it worth the wait... I'm probly over reacting about this but I feel really bad for taking so long to write.**

**I'd like to thank my readers, dad, Ptama, Momoitchi, Masashi Kishimoto, Lord Orochimaru, Naruto Shippuden Naltimate Accel Best Sound C.D.(it's what I was listening to while I was writing, some how it motivates me to write... Track 10, 15,16, and 19 are my favorite but I only listen to track 10 when I'm writing a battle or really tence moment...sorry), my brother, and my fellow Pain and Akatsuki fans for making this possible.**

**Oh, yes,yes . There is also no gore in this chapter, nor will there be in the next, or the one after that. But soon enough... Thank you.**

**I'm super sorry for writing so much before the story...again--I hope this isn't becoming a habit-- but I want any one reading this to know I am not perfect... and I don't have word or spell check. So if you see any mistakes in my spelling or grammer erors please comment on them. Thank you!**

**Disclamer: No matter how many letters I send to Kishimoto I still do not own Naruto...but mark my word one of these days.**

Falling slowly

He dashed ahead with blinding speed. The ground flew underneath him, his small six year old legs running as fast as they could to reach their target. His arm way preparing to grab the satin purse and run, but as he reached out to claim his prize a swift pale hand grabbed Nagato's arm. He looked up in fear to see who's face the hand belonged to. It was the girl in the blue kimono, no longer flashing her goofy lopsided smile. Now she had a very hollow look in her eye. He couldn't help but rember the 60.

The elderly store owner looked angry, his eyes switched back and forth, between the girl and him. She let out a sigh as her rueful gaze looked over to the store owner. She relised Nagato's arm.

His first reaction was to drop his prize and run for my life but the white haired woman grabbed his arm again, turning him around. What she gave him was something he hadn't seen before. It was a smile. It wasn't a cold smile, he'd seen many of those, but it was warm and kind. She bent down to his eye level, or what would of been eye level if his eye's were vissible.

Her smile had frozen over. Her eyes had gone from cheerful to being completely emtey. Her smile grew pained, she might have even looked a little sad... or was Nagato just imaging things.

"You'll have to excuse my son" she said in mono tone, standing up and turning back to the store owner.

Her son?!

"We've been out for awhile and I think he just wants to go home" she removed her hand from his arm and placed it atop his head softening out his hair. It made him feel all warm inside. He couldn't help but let a small smile reach the corner of his mouth, but he quickly brushed away the warmth inside him. This was no time to go soft. Nagato hadn't even noticed how strong her grip was, with her hand gone blood quickly rushed back into his lower arm.

He looked up at her face not sure what to do. He could try to run but that would only conclude in her sqeezing the heck out of his arm. He could try to fight, but he was no good at that, and was oviously out matched. So Nagato decided to play along, he didn't really see the point. There was no way anyone would belive that Nagato, malnorished, greasy, poorly dressed, dark haired, sickly looking, was this girl's child. Maybe she really was stupid.

"HoHoHo" the man chuckled "I know how that is, I have two little rugrats myself. I hope you have a good day miss." he said in a happier voice. It didn't sound like it came natrualy to him

And he belived her... Was the whole world going mad?!

"I will, thank you. Come on Nagato." she said and began walking. He just stood there confused and hungry.

The kimono girl turned around and repeted herself "Come on Nagato! I have to make dinner, unless you don't want to eat I suggest you hurry!"

Eat? She said eat right? He looked down at his protesting stomach. No matter how famished he was, he couldn't lose him self to food. She turned back around and started to walk away, his stomach growled louder as if it was trying to prove a point. He couldn't go with he had to get back to the guild. Not to mention he was already suspicious of the girl. Concidering how easy how easy it was for her to grab his hand she could very well be a ninja working for another vilage--or even worse their own.

Something in the back of his head rejected her completely. It told him she shouldn't be happy, she shouldn't be smiling... she should be suffering as much as we are.

But she wasn't. And if she was she didn't show it one bit.

Nagato found himself running to catch up with her long uneven strides.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They had said nothing to each other the whole walk there. Nagato wasn't even really sure what was going on. It had only been about 30 minutes before that he had been trying to take this girls wallet. Now he was beeing invited to go to her house Was she going to punish him for trying to steal from her, maybe she took him to her house so that no one could hear his screams... It was possible.

He hadn't noticed that he had stoped walking--or that they had both come to a huge building-- "Nagato, come in already, your letting cold air in!" she said smiling holding open a huge gate to a budist temple, or at least a building as big and eraticly decorated as a temple. He tryed to walk but he seemed to forget how to move those short legs of his. "What's the hold up aren't you hungry?" she said still keeping that goofy kind smile of hers, it was really anouying how happy this girl always seemed to be, like she didn't have a care in the world.

None the less, the mention of food was enough to triger the will to shuffle his feet onto the walkway and into the door of her 'way to grand' house. The inside was even worse than the out side. It was huge and decorated well. Nagato couldn't help but stare, his mouth ajar.

"Close your mouth Nagato, we're not cod fish now, are we." the girl replied in a sing song voice giggleing. She started to twurl around the enterence, most likly trying to resemble a ballarina, but bareing better comparasin to a drunken duck--stumbling--triping over the rug--and then falling over.

She quickly got to her feet brushing herself of and then continueing the circus act further into the house. It really was something that she was still alive.

Of cource now it dawned on Nagato that it was much more likely she would decapate herself instead of being robbed. Nagato followed, grabing a gem the size of his thumb nail in diamiter and stashing it in the pocket of his boxers. She turned to face him abrubptly.

Nagato froze fearing that he'd been caught. But she was still wearing that smile. "Okay, Nagato I'm going to make dinner now is there any thing you'd like?" Nagato's breath was still fast from the almost catrostrofic moment. Nagato didn't trust his voice just yet. So he mearly nodded patheticly. "What?" she said cheerful as ever.

He swallowed a mouthful of air before he quietly said "fish?" "Fish?! I love fish! Yay! We're having sashimi tonight!" she almost yelled the last five word's... Sheesh, who get's this exited about fish?Maybe she was drunk?

"Hey, I'm home!" she yelled to what seemed to be nobody in particuler.

Nagato heard small foot steps coming closer from further in the house.

A small head poped around the corner. It was a girl, she was much younger than Nagato. If he had to guess he'd say she was three. The toddler had shiny gray hair that was cut around her ears and curled every which way, and the same big blue eyes as the kimono girl. It only took Nagato half a second to realise that this child had the same face as the girl who had brought him to her house though she was much paler than the kimono. The miniature air head looked at her senior than at Nagato.

She ran to him and tugged on his shirt giving him a small dimpled smile."Koiachi, come give mommy a hug!" The older one of the two said smiling brightly at her daughter as the wide eyed child ran stumbled into her open arms and was swept onto her shoulders.

"This is my adorible daughter Koiachi, and I'm Sayuri! I'm going to make dinner now so why don't you find your self a seat over there!" Sayuri had a even bigger smile on then before even though she now had a toddler, who was at least 37 pounds, on her shoulders trying to put her pony tail into it's mouth. She walked further into the house.

Nagato sat down on a floor matt closest to the door. Even though Sayuri had to be at least one room away he could hear her sing to Koiachi. A lulliby of artifcial flowers. -

**Extra Special Blah Blah Blah I'm sorry the ending really sucked bad, heh. I'm more of a big picture person not a little detail person, so I'm really having hard time figuring out the little details of the story. I pretty much have the whole Sayuri section up to Konan planned out in my head but I can't figure out every little thing that's going to happen... Up to this chapter I didn't even know that Koiachi existed! See what I mean?!**

**So it's fun cause I never know what might happen, even in my own story. But it's bad because sometimes I get so ahead of myself that I realise the idea isn't going to work out for the story board! Koiachi was going to have a father but then when I was about half way into working that in I realised "Oh Shoot, Koiachi Can't Have A Father! It Wouldn't Work With The Story Board!" so I had to erase all of that... now that I think about it I don't really see how Koiachi having a father would effect the story board? TT.TT**

**Then Koiachi was going to be Sayuri's little sister but then it came to me "NOOOOO! Then The Time Line Of This Would Be Off! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!" I really think the only reason I have this problem is because I'm an air headed and indeciceve... Oh, just so you know Sayuri's was just created for the reason of this story. Some people thought Sayuri was a Mary-sue character(I don't know why?)**

**Next Chapter: If you want me**


End file.
